


Black Pearl

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 有一個地方只有我們知道 (2015) 真人同人 | Somewhere Only We Know (2015) RPF, 重返20歲 (2014) 真人同人 | Back to 20s (2014) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Historical, Voyage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen, seorang prajurit muda Paekche, menerima misi untuk mengawal utusan saudagar Shandong ke Taiwan. Mutiara hitam adalah tujuan mereka—dan siapa sangka, pelayaran ini bukan sekadar ‘penjemputan’ barang berharga sang saudagar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 晨 (Chén) - pagi

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari sejarah Korea-Cina-Mongolia, tetapi tidak semua alur dan tempat ditulis sesuai kenyataan. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

* * *

 

 

**_668 M_ **

Chen memasukkan segala kebutuhannya dalam tas dengan berdebar-debar. Di benaknya, terus terulang kalimat ‘ini misi pertamaku sebagai prajurit’, ‘aku tak boleh gagal’, dan kata-kata serupa. Memang, Chen prajurit muda yang baru lulus dari sebuah akademi di Korea, tetapi karena perang sudah lama berakhir dan kekaisaran sepi dari pemberontakan, sedikit sekali prajurit muda yang diterjunkan ke lapangan untuk menjalankan misi sebenarnya. Beberapa dari mereka yang bosan menganggur mencari misi sendiri sebagai prajurit sewaan; biasanya para bangsawan mau membayar mereka untuk melindungi diri. Chen salah seorang dari golongan prajurit ini.

“Cepatlah, Chen! Xiu Min sudah menunggumu!”

Belakangan, suara melengking sang ibu menjengkelkan Chen, tetapi tidak sekarang. Segera Chen menyandang kantung kulit besarnya dan berlari keluar kamar, menemui kakak kelasnya yang berwajah bulat.

“Lambat sekali. Pantas kau tidak diterjunkan untuk meredam pemberontakan Luoyang.” Ibu Chen masih mengomel, mungkin iri pada Xiu Min yang lebih lama menjalankan tugas pengamanan negara di pusat Kekaisaran (pastinya, Xiu Min dibayar untuk itu, sedangkan Chen tidak).

Chen diam sejenak, lalu berlutut di hadapan ibunya sebagai penghormatan. “Aku akan berjuang menuntaskan misi ini dengan baik, Bu. Doakan aku.”

Sebagai anak, meskipun sering disiram ucapan pedas sang ibu, Chen tetap sabar. Itulah yang menyebabkan doa si ‘wanita tua’ terus mengalir. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Chen lembut.

“Ya. Semoga sukses. Jangan ragu untuk bertindak jika itu untuk kebenaran, walaupun ini misi pertamamu.”

Kalau ada yang diingat Chen dari ibunya, itu adalah nasihat dan bukan semburan api.

* * *

 

Matahari belum terbit saat Chen dan Xiu Min berjalan menuju pelabuhan. Dalam keadaan gelap begitu, Xiu Min masih mampu menangkap perubahan ekspresi Chen: tersenyum, murung, tersenyum lagi, dan murung lagi.

“Kau tegang? Perasaanmu pasti bercampur aduk.” kekeh pemuda yang lebih tua. Chen jadi malu. “Mohon maklum. Aku tidak gila, kok, hanya terlalu senang.”

“Dan terbebani?”

“Hm...” Chen tidak segera menjawab. Benar ia takut gagal, tetapi kalau di misi pertama saja ia menampakkan perasaan itu, bagaimana ia menjadi seperti Xiu Min yang tiap harinya menjalankan tugas-tugas besar?

“Abaikan pertanyaan tadi,” Xiu Min menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Chen, “Kau punya pertanyaan soal misi kita?”

“Ya,” sahut Chen, “Kenapa kau ikut dalam misi pengawalan kecil begini, sementara kau prajurit berpengalaman yang pernah menjadi calon pemimpin pengawal Kaisar?”

Kontan Xiu Min tergelak. “Pertanyaan macam apa itu?”

“Pasti ada sesuatu di balik misi ini yang menarikmu.” Chen mendesak.

“Tentu, tetapi kau pasti tidak percaya kalau ‘sesuatu’ yang istimewa itu kau.”

“Sial. Rayuan laki-laki tidak mempan buatku.”

“Serius. Di antara sekian banyak alasan aku ikut misi ini, kau salah satunya.”

Kalau benar begitu, Chen merasa terhormat sekali. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan Xiu Min geli melihatnya. “Aku ini mentor sejatimu.”

Giliran Chen yang tertawa. “Kau sangat menyukaiku, ya?”

“Jelas. Siapa yang tidak suka pada adik kelas yang tekun dan disiplin sepertimu? Yah, biarpun kau kadang mengesalkan karena tidak berani tampil. Itu juga yang membuatmu tidak mendapatkan misi kenegaraan setelah lulus, tetapi aku yakin, Kekaisaran punya rencana lain untukmu.”

Rencana lain untuk prajurit? Firasat Chen buruk sekali tentang ini.

“Maksudmu, akan ada perang lagi?”

“Tampaknya begitu,” Suara Xiu Min merendah, hampir tak terdengar, “Ada kejadian besar di Istana. Seorang pelayan ditangkap karena telah meracuni Kaisar dan Permaisuri di sebuah jamuan. Permaisuri tewas dan Kaisar sakit parah; sementara ini, Perdana Menteri Zheng yang memegang pemerintahan.”

Chen terkejut setengah mati. Ia ikut-ikutan merendahkan suara. “Tapi berita itu tidak sampai di Korea.”

“Kalau berita itu terdengar di Korea, rakyat Korea akan meminta kemerdekaan mereka yang dulu dari Kekaisaran Cina. Daerah lain yang dikuasai Kekaisaran bukan mustahil meminta lepas juga. Integritas kekaisaran akan goyah.”

Chen manggut-manggut. Ia sendiri tidak keberatan tanah airnya, Kerajaan Korea, ‘dimakan’ oleh Cina selama Kekaisaran tidak menyakiti orang-orangnya. Chen tidak ingin menyaksikan kehancuran yang sama dengan ketika Korea dan Cina berperang.

“Sebentar,” Tiba-tiba, Chen menyadari satu hal ganjil, “Kenapa masalah satu pelayan saja berpotensi menimbulkan perang?”

Xiu Min berbisik di telinga juniornya.

“Pelayan itu utusan Mongolia.”

Ah.

Menurut sejarah yang Chen pelajari di akademi, Mongolia dan Cina pernah terlibat perebutan wilayah, tetapi tidak secara signifikan berpengaruh pada keduanya. Siapa yang sangka, beberapa tahun setelah perjanjian damai, Mongolia berbalik menyerang?

“Nah, nah, sepertinya aku bicara terlalu banyak,” Xiu Min menepuk-nepuk punggung Chen, nadanya lebih santai, “Lupakan itu, toh belum ada dampaknya. Kau fokus saja dengan misimu.”

Chen mengangguk kosong. Ia masih kepikiran soal hipotesis penyerangan oleh Mongolia ini. Perang lagi? Aih. Jika terjadi perang antar negara, dibayar berapapun Chen tidak akan bertempur dengan kerelaan penuh.

_“Orang dewasa selalu serakah, bukan? Perang, perang saja yang ada di pikiran mereka.”_

Saat terjadi pertempuran di  Paekche—wilayah paling selatan Kerajaan Korea yang juga tempat tinggal Chen—sepuluh tahun lalu, Chen kecil menolong seorang anak lelaki. Anak itulah yang pertama kali menanamkan kebencian Chen pada perang. Chen tak akan lupa keberanian dan kekuatan si anak yang mengagumkan dan mengundang rasa iba. Bahkan karena melindungi anak itu pulalah, Chen memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan petir.

Kerinduan menyelinap tanpa izin dalam hati Chen.

_Di mana anak itu sekarang?_

Lamunan Chen buyar tatkala Xiu Min menyikutnya pelan di punggung. “Itu orang-orang Shandong yang menyewa kita.”

Sekali lagi, Chen terkejut. “Shandong berada di seberang, bukan? Mengapa jauh-jauh ke Paekche untuk menyewa pengawal?”

“Karena mereka tahu ada prajurit hebat di sini. Lihat, mereka menatapmu bangga, Chen.”

Sebenarnya, Chen tidak menemukan ‘kebanggaan’ pada empat pasang mata di depannya. Seorang dari mereka, yang berkulit gelap dengan alis hampir bertaut, menatapnya tajam. Seorang lagi, yang bertubuh mungil dan berlesung pipit, mengamatinya penasaran. Seorang lain, yang paling besar dan tegap, melihatnya dari sudut mata. Hanya satu, yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, yang langsung tersenyum menyambut begitu Chen tiba.

Chen rasa ia mengenali binar mata orang ini.

Xiu Min membungkuk hormat pada pemuda Shandong yang pertama bangkit, diikuti Chen. Empat orang di depan mereka membalas sama sopan.

“Pastilah Anda Tuan Chen yang diceritakan Tuan Xiu Min.” Pemuda Shandong yang pertama bangkit membuka pembicaraan. Chen mengiyakan dengan gugup (pikirnya, ‘ _apa yang dikatakan Senior Xiu Min sampai mereka mau memakaiku?’_ ), tetapi kegugupan itu luntur ketika si pemuda Shandong mengulurkan tangan. “Nama saya Han,” ucapnya tanpa canggung, “Saya utusan Saudagar Li dari Shandong, begitu pula tiga rekan saya.”

Han berbalik pada tiga rekannya, memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

“Saya Yi Fan, pimpinan utusan Saudagar Li.” Pemuda paling jangkung berucap. Raut seriusnya tidak berubah barang sedikit, membuat Chen agak gentar.

“Saya Zi Tao.” Berikutnya, pemuda yang berkulit gelap menyebutkan nama. Ia tidak lagi mencurigai Chen sebesar saat Chen baru datang.

“Saya Yi Xing. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Chen.” Pemuda berlesung pipit paling akhir memperkenalkan diri. Nadanya riang, melenyapkan perasaan takut Chen yang ditimbulkan dua orang sebelumnya.

Han bertanya pada Chen apakah Xiu Min menjelaskan tentang misi kali ini. “Ya,” Chen mengingat sandi yang Xiu Min berikan supaya misinya tidak bocor, “Dia terpenjara dalam tiram, berselimut air mata dan lautan, menunggu untuk kita jemput.”

Manik coklat Han menatap jauh ke dalam obsidian Chen, seolah mata Chen adalah pintu menuju jiwanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum Han merekah. “Sandi diterima. Tuan Chen benar-benar bukan penyusup.”

Yi Fan mengangguk. “Kita bisa berangkat sekarang.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku belum mati di aO3. aku cuma kena writer's block buat dear my family *penyakit lama. tapi serius, FF Black Pearl ini aslinya sdh tamat kok, jadi g PHP. tenang aja ^^ maaf ya buat para readerku...  
> oh ya, Luhan-jiejie baru ngeluarin soundtrack buat 'Miss Granny', judulnya 'Our Tomorrow'. As expected from (mantan) main vocal. suaranya memang rada terlalu halus dan gak stabil di bbrp bagian, tapi menurutku cukup bagus ^^


	2. 晗 (Hán) - sebelum fajar

Chen dan lima orang lainnya berlayar menuju Taiwan, sebuah pulau terpencil di selatan. Mereka ditugaskan mengambil dan melindungi mutiara hitam yang tersembunyi di sana sampai ke Jinan, tempat tinggal sang saudagar.

“Tuan Chen, saya, dan Han akan berjaga malam ini, sedangkan Tuan Xiu Min, Yi Xing, dan Zi Tao akan berjaga malam berikutnya.” putus Yi Fan. Chen terbelalak, ia memandang Xiu Min dengan berat hati. Xiu Min adalah penyambung Chen dengan orang-orang ini; jika mereka berdua terpisah, suasana pasti akan dingin.

Xiu Min tidak berpikir demikian.

“Jangan cemas. Han _‘kan_ ramah. Kau akan cepat dekat dengannya.”

Barangkali Xiu Min benar.

“Apa sebelumnya Anda pernah mendengar tentang mutiara hitam?” tanya Han setelah duduk di samping Chen malam itu.

“Hanya melalui beberapa puisi. Mutiara hitam melambangkan sesuatu yang langka dan cantik, juga sangat diinginkan.”

“Seorang prajurit membaca puisi? Saya kira Anda hanya belajar cara bertarung.” Han melebarkan matanya heran. Chen tertawa. “Tentu tidak. Di akademi, kami diajarkan untuk melindungi denga kasih, bukan memerangi. Untuk itu, kami butuh mengasah perasaan; caranya antara lain dengan memahami sastra.”

“Begitu. Maka perasaan adalah mutiara hitam di kekaisaran kita: berharga tapi langka.”

Chen mengenali kemuraman Han ini di suatu waktu yang jauh.

“Apakah... ‘mutiara hitam’ milik Anda dihilangkan oleh seseorang?”

“Bukan hanya milikku. Milik Yi Fan dan Yi Xing juga dicuri,” Han tersenyum getir, “Oleh orang buta, pula, yang tak mampu melihat kebenaran.”

“Han,” Yi Fan menyela, “jangan membahas itu lagi.”

Emosi yang hampir mengemuka ditarik Han kembali dalam satu helaan napas. “Maafkan saya. Bagaimana dengan mutiara Anda sendiri, Tuan Chen?”

Chen tak yakin pernah memiliki sesuatu yang sama berharga dengan mutiara hitam.

“Ada satu. Pada masa perang di perbatasan, saya menolong seorang anak, sandera dari Cina yang disiksa di Paekche. Ia mengajarkan saya ketegaran, padahal kondisinya sendiri sangat gawat. Beruntung, anak itu selamat dan pulang bersama keluarganya. Anak itu mirip betul dengan Anda.”

“Benarkah?” Sekali lagi, Han terkagum layaknya anak-anak yang baru menonton pawai. Chen mengangguk. “Sejak itu, saya tak bisa tinggal diam jika menemukan korban dalam pertempuran. Saya ingin melindungi segenap rakyat dari kekejaman perang.”

“Nyawa setiap orang berarti bagi Anda, ya?”

“Begitulah.”

“Jika demikian...” Tiba-tiba, Han menangkup tangan Chen, mengagetkan si prajurit muda, “...bolehkah saya meminta lebih dari sekadar perlindungan pada Anda?”

Chen tidak mengerti.

“Saya sudah lelah dengan pengkhianatan yang membuat nyawa kami berempat dalam bahaya. Maka itu, saya mohon, berjanjilah untuk setia melindungi kami, bahkan setelah misi ini berakhir. Saya rela membayar lebih untuk itu. Hanya Anda dan Tuan Xiu Min yang benar-benar kami percaya—

\--karena seluruh dunia telah berkhianat pada kami.”

“Dia tidak istimewa, terlalu rendah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu, Han.” sahut Yi Fan tegas.

“Aku tahu dia _lain_ ,” Han menanggapi, tak kalah tegas, “Aku dapat membedakan kejujuran dan kebohongan dalam sekali lihat. Kau tidak. Jadi, percaya saja padaku.”

“Percaya padamu? Itulah kenapa kita tidak pernah terhindar dari tipuan murah. Kau gampang dikelabui. Kurasa indera tambahanmu berbohong padamu.”

“Cukup,” lerai Chen sebelum perdebatan memanas, “Anda memang sedang berusaha untuk melindungi rekan Anda dari orang asing, tetapi jangan berburuk sangka, Tuan Yi Fan.  Saya tak tahu bagaimana para pengkhianat itu melukai kalian, tetapi yakinlah, saya dan senior saya tidak sebusuk itu.”

Mata Yi Fan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Harapan dan keraguan muncul bersamaan di sana.

“Buktikan kesetiaan Anda pada kami.”

***

“Mereka hanya belum memahami ketulusanmu. Kau _‘kan_ baru sebentar bersama mereka. Tapi kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjaga mereka, bukan?”

Tanpa ragu, Chen mengiyakan pertanyaan Xiu Min, siang itu usai menceritakan masalahnya. “Mereka mungkin memiliki masa lalu tragis terkait perang dan jadi curiga pada semua orang. Aku ingin menyembuhkan mereka dari luka lama itu.”

“Maka selesai. Kau cuma perlu bersabar. Nanti, setelah kau mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh, mereka pasti akan berbagi rahasia.”

Bibir Chen berkedut sedikit. Berapa lama ia harus menunggu? Seminggu telah berlalu dan selain Han, tak ada satupun dari para pemuda Shandong itu yang mau membuka diri. Han pun kadang bermain dengan bahasa-bahasa puitis untuk menutupi kisah hidupnya yang asli.

Padahal Chen sangat ingin berteman dengan mereka semua.

“Daratan!” Yi Xing menunjuk satu titik kecil yang timbul-tenggelam karena tertutup gelombang. Chen memicing dan memastikan bahwa itu betul pulau yang dituju. Mutiara hitam sudah dekat dengan jangkauan.

Tapi tidak secepat itu.

***


	3. 韬 (Tāo) - seni perang

Langit mendadak gelap. Terdengar gemuruh di angkasa, dipenuhi petir yang siap menyambar. Kabut tebal berangsur menghalangi pandangan. Chen mendongak.

_Kenapa cuaca berubah secepat ini?_

Yi Fan tiba-tiba memutar kemudi dengan cepat. Zi Tao menoleh ke belakang, menyadari adanya bahaya. Chen juga menoleh—

\--dan detik berikutnya, perahu sudah bergeser cukup jauh, seolah melompat. Tembakan api dari meriam musuh menumbuk lautan, menyemburkan sejumlah besar air ke atas kapal.

“Kita telah memasuki area segel sihir pelindung pulau! Chen, cepat ke sini!”  teriak Xiu Min tatkala satu persatu kapal perang besar muncul dari bawah laut. Para prajurit dari kapal-kapal itu—pasukan bayangan yang dimunculkan segel sihir—mulai memasuki kapal Chen. Xiu Min menarik air laut supaya menerpa musuh dan membekukan mereka dengan kekuatannya. Chen baru mempersiapkan listriknya sendiri ketika petir menyambar dan titik-titik air jatuh ke geladak.

“Heh, segel sihir itu menguntungkan kita.” Satu sudut bibir Xiu Min terangkat. Chen mengerti maksudnya. Segel pelindung pulau membuat perubahan cuaca ini untuk menghancurkan kapal yang mencoba masuk, tetapi petir adalah kawan Chen dan hujan sahabat Xiu Min. Maka, Chen mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, tangan lainnya menempel pada kristal es Xiu Min yang terus meluas. Tangan Chen menarik petir dari langit, menjalar menuju musuh-musuhnya yang diperangkap Xiu Min dalam bekuan.

“Kita bisa mencapai sisi Zi Tao dengan cara ini, Senior!” ucap Chen senang karena pasukan bayangan hancur terkena petirnya. Xiu Min menolak ide itu. “Zi Tao pengendali waktu, jadi jika merasa musuhnya lebih cekatan, ia akan memperlambat atau menghentikan waktu di sekelilingnya. Itu mempercepat gerakannya—dan petirmu bisa salah sasaran karena ia terlalu cepat.”

Kekuatan Zi Tao itu menjelaskan kenapa kapal berubah posisi cukup jauh dalam sekejap mata sebelum ini. Yi Fan mengemudikan kapal secepatnya saat Zi Tao menghentikan waktu, jadi wajar kalau kapal seakan-akan melompat.

Han menggerakkan tangannya dan kotak-kotak kayu berjatuhan menimpa para prajurit bayangan. Chen terkejut ketika Han mengalihkan pandang pada kristal es Xiu Min—dan kristal itu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tajam. Serpihan-serpihan itu menghujani para prajurit bayangan hingga mereka hancur.

“Han dapat menggerakkan benda apapun hanya dengan pikirannya.” ucap Xiu Min sebelum Chen bertanya, membuat Chen takjub. Kekuatan seperti itu tidak pernah ia temui di Kerajaan Korea.

Hujan turun makin deras. Prajurit bayangan tidak berhenti muncul, biarpun Chen, Xiu Min, Han, dan Zi Tao terus menyerang. Bahkan Yi Fan terpaksa mencabut pedangnya, ikut bertarung setelah mengalihkan kemudi pada Yi Xing.

“Pasti ada segel inti yang menjadi asal dari prajurit-prajurit bayangan ini! Kita harus menyerang langsung ke sana!” Chen memekik frustrasi usai mengarahkan petirnya pada satu prajurit bayangan. Xiu Min meletakkan tangan di kepala Chen yang panas untuk mendinginkannya. “Han dan Yi Fan sudah mencari sumbernya dari tadi tanpa kau suruh. Tunggu saja.”

Chen menendang dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati saat bicara.

“Aku menemukan—“

“Han, awas!”

Seorang prajurit bayangan hampir menebas kepala Han kalau saja Yi Fan tidak membakar makhluk itu dengan kekuatannya secara refleks. Yi Fan terengah-engah, padahal api yang digunakannya kecil saja.

“Terima kasih.” Han menatap pemimpinnya, merasa bersalah. Mengabaikan keadaannya yang terus melemah, Yi Fan bertanya, “Di mana segel intinya?”

“Arah barat daya, tepat di bawah kapal itu.”

Yi Fan menghela napas berat; lokasi segel inti itu agak sulit dicapai.

“Kita tidak perlu ke sana!” Yi Xing setengah mati mempertahankan kapal berada di jalur yang tepat, sementara Zi Tao melindunginya habis-habisan, “Kalahkan saja pasukan bayangan ini terus-menerus sampai kita tiba di pulau!”

“Tidak bisa, Yi Xing- _ge_ , tenaga kita terbata—“

Crash!

Chen terkesiap. Salah satu prajurit bayangan menusuk Zi Tao dengan tombak hingga gagang tombak itu menembus perutnya.

“Tao!”

Dahi Yi Xing berkerut, marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia tinggalkan kemudi hingga kapal oleng sedikit. Yi Xing menerjang dan mendorong musuh sekuatnya dengan tangan bercahaya. Tak disangka, tubuh musuh menggembung dua kali lipat dan meledak.

 _Kekuatan apa lagi itu?,_ Chen menatap penuh horor kepingan tubuh musuh.

“Ugh...”

Zi Tao terjatuh. Dengan gemetar, ia berusaha mengeluarkan tombak yang menancap di perutnya.

“Jangan ditarik. Lukamu akan bertambah lebar,” perintah Yi Fan, kemudian berpaling pada Yi Xing, “Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kekuatanmu menggandakan sel harusnya hanya digunakan untuk penyembuhan.”

“Maafkan aku, Duizhang...” Yi Xing tertunduk, menggumamkan julukan sang pemimpin di akhir. Yi Fan membuang muka. “Jangan diulangi lagi. Han, buat perisai di sekeliling mereka.”

Setelah membentengi Zi Tao dan Yi Xing, Han mengemudikan kapal dari jauh dengan pikirannya seraya terus bertarung.

“Kalian berdua, rusaklah segel inti itu dan setelahnya, cepat kembali ke sini.” perintah Yi Fan pada Chen dan Xiu Min. Keduanya mengangguk paham. Xiu Min melompat ke laut dan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh air, ia membuat sebuah jalan beku untuk mendarat. Chen mengikutinya dan mereka melesat menuju segel inti dengan bantuan pengendalian es  Xiu Min.

“Kelihatannya, kondisi pemimpin kita tidak terlalu bagus saat ini _._ ” Chen menyuarakan kecemasannya.

“Kekuatan dasar Yi Fan adalah api, sedangkan dia berada di tengah hujan. Energi air menyerap kekuatan apinya. Jika kita tidak cepat, tenaga Han juga akan habis karena dia harus mengambil alih tugas Yi Xing dan Zi Tao sekaligus.” jelas Xiu Min.

Mata Chen terarah ke atas geladak yang kacau-balau. Yi Xing baru saja menyelesaikan penyembuhan Zi Tao, padahal gerakan Han sudah melambat—dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

“Seharusnya Yi Xing memang tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan. Kekuatan penyembuh itu _‘kan_ sangat penting, tetapi dia malah menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan musuh.”

“Dia merasa bersalah, Chen,” Xiu Min menanggapi, “Zi Tao terluka karena melindunginya, makanya ia marah, padahal seperti kau lihat, Yi Xing orang yang paling tenang. Ikatan di antara mereka sebegitu kuatnya. Tentu jika ada orang asing, mereka sulit menerima. Renungkan ini dan kau akan mengerti kenapa kau tertolak.”

Chen benar-benar meresapi penjelasan sang senior.

_Tapi aku ingin melindungi mereka juga...._

“Ini segelnya,” Xiu Min menghentikan gerakan kristal esnya tepat di depan segel sihir besar, “Chen, pecahkan segel ini dengan petirmu yang terkuat.”

“Baik.”

Listrik mengaliri tangan Chen, lama-lama membesar seukuran manusia. Xiu Min mundur, menjaga jarak. Si pengendali petir tengah memfokuskan kekuatannya supaya dapat menyamai besar segel yang ia hadapi. Kini, yang mengelilingi Chen bukan hanya cahaya-cahaya kecil, tetapi kilat-kilat besar yang tiap bergesekan dengan udara menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan.

Permohonan anak yang ditolongnya sepuluh tahun lalu tahu-tahu melintas di benak Chen.

_“Jika kita bertemu lagi, berjanjilah kita akan menjadi teman yang saling melindungi!”_

Chen berdiri di tengah-tengah segel dengan tubuh diselimuti petir.

“Senior, patahkan esnya!”

Xiu Min pikir Chen tidak akan siap secepat itu untuk menghancurkan segel, tetapi karena sudah diminta, Xiu Min memisahkan diri dari Chen dengan memotong jalan bekunya. Chen mengapung di atas balok es seluas kakinya—

\--dan seluruh segel inti teraliri listrik.

Napas Xiu Min tertahan menyaksikan lonjakan-lonjakan kilat dari tubuh Chen yang terus naik. Tepian segel mulai retak di beberapa bagian.

Di kapal, satu persatu prajurit bayangan hilang tanpa diserang. Han berpaling ke barat daya, tempat Chen berdiri dengan konsentrasi penuh untuk menghancurkan segel.

_Dia... merusakkan segel sebesar itu seorang diri?_

“Prajurit itu... apa dia akan bertahan cukup lama?” tanya Zi Tao, “Kita tidak boleh berdiam di sini saja. Duizhang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Tidak ada,” Yi Fan menjawab tenang, “ Setelah segel itu rusak, masih ada lagi, jadi kita harus menyimpan tenaga kita. Ini sekaligus pembuktian akan kesetiaannya.”

“Kupikir kita tidak harus sekeras itu.” pendapat Han.

“Lalu kau mau apa? Berlari ke sana dan tersambar petirnya? Kekuatan yang ada pada kita tidak sekuat miliknya.”

“Milikmu yang tersembunyi sekuat miliknya,” sahut Yi Xing, yang buru-buru diralat, “Tidak jadi. Sebaiknya, kekuatan itu tidak kau gunakan.”

Yi Fan terdiam.

Ada satu lagi kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Dengan mata elangnya, Yi Fan memandang Chen dan segel inti yang hampir hancur.

_Mungkin aku akan menggunakannya setelah ini._

Segel inti berhasil diretakkan hingga ke tengah. Kapal-kapal musuh dan prajurit bayangan menghilang, tetapi tidak dengan kabut dan badainya. Chen terduduk di atas es, mengatur napas, tetapi ternyata, balok esnya retak.

“Woa!”

Byur!

Suhu dingin laut mencengkeram Chen, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya sulit bergerak adalah...

...sepasang mata emas di dalam air.

_Mata emas raksasa._

***

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. 兴 (Xìng) - berhasil baik

Sebelum otak Chen sempat menerka milik siapa sepasang mata emas itu, tubuhnya telah didorong ke permukaan oleh kristal beku Xiu Min. Chen mendarat kasar di atas air yang sebelumnya Xiu Min bekukan. “Duh... Senior, lembut sedikit kenapa?” erangnya.

“Tidak ada waktu! Makhluk itu akan bangkit! Pegangan padaku!” Tergesa, Xiu Min menyampirkan lengan Chen pada bahunya, lalu mengendalikan kristal esnya kembali ke kapal. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Chen baru ingat soal ‘makhluk’ yang dibilang Xiu Min.

“Ada mata emas seukuran manusia di dalam air! Kau tahu apa itu?”

Xiu Min berdecak.

 _Sempat-sempatnya bocah ini bertanya_.

“Itu Shenlong, naga air! Karena kau menghancurkan segelnya, dia muncul!”

Xiu Min meninggikan bekuan esnya supaya dapat mencapai kapal, lalu melompat bersama Chen ke geladak. Tepat setelah itu, air laut bergelombang, tidak tenang. Chen menelan ludah.

_Apa Shenlong muncul karena salahku, ya?_

“Ini bukan salahmu, Tuan Chen.”

Chen heran, kenapa Han selalu bisa menebak isi pikirannya?

“Anda melaksanakan bagian Anda dengan baik dalam rencana ini. Sekarang...” Han berpaling pada pemimpinnya, “...giliran Yi Fan.”

Sang pemimpin memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Bagi Chen, ia tidak terlihat akan mengeluarkan serangan.

_Lalu apa yang akan Yi Fan lakukan?_

“Duizhang, mungkin kau membutuhkan ini.”

Yi Xing menyentuh punggung Yi Fan dengan tangannya yang bercahaya, tetapi Yi Fan menurunkan tangan itu.

“Simpan energimu untuk nanti. Aku masih mampu dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa.”

Gelombang laut menguat. Chen berpegang pada tiang kapal. Matanya refleks menutup karena percikan besar air laut mengenainya, tetapi tak lama, ia membuka mata kembali.

Dan jantungnya berhenti berdenyut untuk sepersekian detik.

Seekor naga putih keluar dari bawah air. Tubuhnya menjulang seakan mampu meraih puncak langit. Panjangnya, Chen menduga, kurang lebih sama dengan rata-rata tinggi gunung di Paekche. Kepala sang naga hampir sebesar kapal—dan matanya itu. Ya, matanya itu, terlihat sangat kelaparan dan marah.

Shenlong jelas bukan musuh yang mudah.

“Yi Fan- _ge_... Berhati-hatilah.”

Bahkan petarung hebat macam Zi Tao jadi lunak di hadapan naga perkasa ini. Pemuda itu tertunduk, tahu kesempatan menang mereka semakin kecil.

Tapi Yi Fan tidak goyah.

“Doakan saja aku, Tao- _er._ ”

Usai mengucapkan itu, Yi Fan berlari ke tepi geladak. Api mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya, menguapkan hujan. Secara bertahap, tubuh Yi Fan berubah. Manik matanya memerah serupa darah, berkilatan seperti milik Shenlong. Kakinya lenyap, tergantikan sepasang cakar.

Yi Fan terbang dan menghilang di dalam tubuh seekor naga merah.

Dua naga kini saling berhadapan di bawah badai.

“Jadi _,_ ”Chen berkedip cepat tak percaya, “Tuan Yi Fan adalah Zhulong?”

“Seperti yang Anda lihat. Naga api itu—Zhulong—bersemayam dalam tubuh Yi Fan,” Alih-alih menampakkan rasa takjub, Han memandang sang naga merah khawatir, “Harusnya makhluk itu sama sekali tidak pernah dilepas dari segelnya karena dia selalu menyakiti Yi Fan saat bebas...”

Kaki Chen dilumpuhkan oleh pemandangan di atas sana. Dua naga mengitari satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, lalu dengan tanpa ampun melempar serangan. Shenlong beruntung. Ombak dan hujan membantunya menjatuhkan Zhulong. Laut semakin meradang seiring meningkatnya kekuatan sang naga putih. Zhulong membalas dengan menambah kecepatan serangannya. Api yang menjilat-jilat beberapa kali melukai tubuh Shenlong. Gawatnya, karena sebuah serangan yang salah arah dari Zhulong, Shenlong menghindar ke arah kapal Chen.

Brak!!! Crash!!!

“Tuan Yi Fan!!!”

Zhulong menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi kapal dari terjangan Shenlong, tetapi tumbukan tetap tak terhindarkan. Kapal miring hingga sudut yang tak wajar. Chen dan empat lainnya terhempas ke laut.

Penglihatan Chen mengabur. Segala suara teredam, tetapi bayangan merah dan putih di langit masih tertangkap indera.

_Dia masih bertarung untuk kami, Tuan Chen._

Entah dari mana, suara Han memasuki pikiran Chen. Mengusiknya. Suara itu menyadarkan Chen bahwa ada tugas yang harus ia tuntaskan.

_Kumohon..._

_...tolong Yi Fan._

_Tolong aku._

_Seperti dulu._

Han memanggil Chen dengan namanya, tanpa embel-embel ‘Tuan’. Hal itu secara misterius membangkitkan keberanian Chen yang semula tenggelam.

_Aku ingin melindungi Han dan mereka yang terluka karena pertempuran. Aku tidak boleh berakhir di sini._

Petir-petir kecil muncul di tangan Chen. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dingin menyergapnya—dan Chen melihat separuh ekor Shenlong berubah biru. Xiu Min pasti membekukan ekor Shenlong untuk menghambat geraknya.

 _Barangkali Senior_ _‘dipanggil’ juga oleh Han tadi._

Sekuat tenaga, Chen berenang ke permukaan.

“Senior Xiu Min!!! Angkat aku!!!”

Segera setelah berteriak, Chen ‘ditendang’ ke udara oleh bekuan besar dari bawah laut. Saat itu, Shenlong baru menyerang Zhulong dengan ombak hingga Zhulong terlempar. Shenlong maju, siap untuk serangan pamungkas.

Namun, Chen menghalanginya.

_Karena aku telah dipercaya oleh seseorang..._

Gravitasi menarik Chen dari udara, tetapi petir terbesar telah ditembakkan ke leher Shenlong.

_...maaf,  Shenlong yang Terhormat, aku harus..._

Crat!

_...memenggalmu._

***

Jerit kesakitan Shenlong dibarengi ledakan dahsyat. Tubuhnya melebur menjadi air dan jatuh ke laut dengan keras, layaknya Sungai Yangtze yang diangkat dan dijatuhkan kembali. Chen megap-megap, tetapi tak lama. Tubuhnya terangkat ke geladak, entah oleh apa—

Kekuatan Han-lah yang memindahkannya.

“Hei... a-apakah kita berhasil?” Chen bertanya di tengah gigil.

Han memandangnya sedih. “Ya, kita berhasil, tetapi ada masalah lain.”

Chen terpaku. Beberapa langkah di depannya, Yi Fan terbaring, tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka. Yi Xing duduk di samping Yi Fan, telapak tangannya yang bercahaya bertumpu di dada sang pemimpin. Secara bertahap, luka-luka Yi Fan menutup, tetapi tak sepenuhnya; energi Yi Fan terkuras habis hingga tubuhnya sulit pulih.

“Zhulong tidak selemah itu, bukan? Ayo, kau harus bangun...” gumam Yi Xing. Tekanan kekuatannya terasa bahkan dari kejauhan. Peluh menitiki dahi sang penyembuh, tegang dan lelah.

“Gunakan saja kekuatanku!” Zi Tao meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yi Xing. Kekuatannya berpindah dengan cepat pada Yi Fan, tetapi Han buru-buru menepisnya. “Kau juga butuh kekuatan untuk penyembuhanmu.”

“Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Yi Xing- _ge_ sudah menyembuhkanku tadi, jadi biarkan aku membagi sedikit kekuatanku,” Zi Tao memaksa, “Hanya karena kau saudaranya, bukan berarti hanya kau yang berhak menolong Yi Fan- _ge._ ”

Langkah Chen memberat mendekati para pemuda Shandong itu. Pantaskah ia merangsek masuk dalam lingkaran itu? Tidakkah ia mengganggu? Apakah kesetiaannya mampu mengalahkan kesetiaan para pemuda itu untuk satu sama lain?

Yi Xing membelokkan kemampuannya memperbaiki sel tubuh manusia menjadi sesuatu yang merusak karena Zi Tao disakiti.  Zi Tao rela tertembus tombak demi melindungi Yi Xing. Yi Fan tak takut terluka sebagai Zhulong untuk menjaga yang lainnya. Han memohonkan perlindungan untuk ketiga rekannya, merendahkan harga diri di hadapan seorang prajurit kelas rendah.

Chen pikir ia tidak sehebat mereka.

“Jangan ragu untuk masuk. Kau adalah orang yang mereka inginkan, jadi jangan merasa tertolak.”

“Tapi Senior...” Chen menoleh pada Xiu Min, “...aku tidak menemukan kesetiaan yang sedemikian terjaga dalam diriku sendiri. Aku... tidak pantas...”

Xiu Min tersenyum.

“Tak ada kata ‘tak pantas’ dalam ikatan persaudaraan, terlebih jika mereka sendiri menerimamu menjadi saudara. Nah, sana pergi, Bocah Pemalu.” Dengan satu tangan, si prajurit senior mendorong adik kelasnya mendekati para pemuda Shandong, lalu mengambil alih kemudi. Chen gelagapan karena ditinggal Xiu Min, sementara tiga pasang mata telah berpindah kepadanya.

 _Senior_ _jahat! Dia_ ‘kan _tahu aku tidak pandai membuka pembicaraan!_

Ternyata, itu tidak perlu dilakukan.

Han tiba-tiba saja memeluk Chen. Yang dipeluk ternganga. “Anu... Tuan Han...”

“Terima kasih telah menolong adikku, Chen. Kau telah memenuhi janji yang kita buat sepuluh tahun lalu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.”

‘Chen’. Lagi. Tanpa embel-embel ‘Tuan’.

“Kau...” bisik Chen di telinga Han, “...adalah anak yang kutolong dahulu, bukan?”

“Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak juga menyadarinya?” Han berucap sengau menahan tangis, “Memangnya siapa lagi yang dapat menarikmu dalam misi ini?”

Chen tersenyum, lama-lama tergelak. “Bagaimana kau menemukanku?”

“Harta berharga mudah ditemukan orang yang bersungguh-sungguh mencarinya.”

Yi Fan sudah sadar, rupanya. Biarpun masih lemas, ia cukup kuat untuk bicara—dan pilihan katanya cukup bagus untuk melambungkan hati Chen. Harta berharga yang Yi Fan maksud adalah Chen sendiri dan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencari Chen adalah Han.

Apalagi yang lebih indah dari itu?

Untuk pertama kalinya selama misi, Yi Fan tersenyum.

“Selamat datang di armada kami.”

Langit gelap membuka diri, membiarkan cahaya matahari melalui celah-celahnya, menerangi Chen. Bibir sang prajurit muda melengkung manis dengan sudut yang kentara.

“Terima kasih telah menyambutku, Han, Yi Fan.”

***

**BERSAMBUNG**


	5. 秀敏 (Xiùmǐn) - indah

 “Akhirnya, pantai!”

Chen dan Yi Xing menelungkupkan tubuh di pesisir Pulau Taiwan. Pasir yang melekat di kulit bukan masalah. Mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang setelah pertempuran yang alot.

“Kuharap pelayaran yang berat ini tidak membuatku mabuk laut.” canda Chen.

“Pemenggal Shenlong bisa mabuk laut?” tanya Zi Tao ceria. Petarung yang memasang raut serius sejak berangkat misi itu kini bahkan membuka dirinya untuk Chen, meyakinkan Chen bahwa seluruh kelompok telah menerimanya. Chen hendak menjawab, tetapi Yi Fan telah menepukkan kedua tangannya keras, isyarat untuk berkumpul. “Berhenti bermain-main. Kita harus segera menemukan mutiara hitam di jantung pulau.” komandonya. Tiga anggota pasukan yang paling muda segera berdiri, takut-takut mengikuti sang pemimpin. Han terkekeh pelan. “Tak perlu terlalu kaku, Yi Fan. Kita semua butuh menenangkan diri usai pertarungan yang menguras tenaga.”

“Sang mutiara hitam tidak dapat menunggu,” Yi Fan berpaling pada saudara kembarnya, “dan kaulah yang paling diharapkannya _._ ”

 _Apa yang dibicarakan dua orang itu?,_ Chen mengernyit, _Kenapa Han ditunggu-tunggu oleh mutiara hitam? Bukankah mutiara hitam di pulau ini adalah benda mati; bisakah dia menunggu? Atau jangan-jangan—_

“Tidak usah pusing memikirkan mereka. Jalan saja lebih cepat.” Xiu Min memukul sayang puncak kepala juniornya.

“Duh, iya,” keluh Chen, “Kau tahu, misi ini penuh rahasia. Aku boleh dong penasaran?”

“Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?” tantang Xiu Min.

“Tidak akan berpengaruh juga padaku.” kata Chen cuek.

“Kalau Duizhang yang bilang?” tanya Yi Xing. Pertanyaan yang cerdas sekali untuk membungkam si Tuan Ingin Tahu. Pemuda naga yang disebut Yi Xing tengah menatap Chen tajam; kalau Chen salah bicara, barangkali Zhulong akan membakarnya, jadi Chen memilih diam.

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang melintasi Chen dari selatan. Kupu-kupu kecil itu lalu hinggap di telunjuk Han.

“Aku tak pernah lihat kupu-kupu berwarna segelap itu di Paekche.” komentar Chen. Xiu Min mengatupkan bibir adiknya supaya tidak berisik, lalu menunjuk Han dengan dagunya. Artinya, ‘tenang, Han sedang berkonsentrasi; semua diam, jadi kau juga diam’.

Konsentrasi... untuk apa?

“Berita baik,” Wajah Han berbinar, “Kita tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Sang mutiara berada di dekat kita dan kupu-kupu ini akan mengantar kita padanya.”

“Benarkah?” Mata Yi Xing melebar senang, “Akhirnya, kita akan bertemu dengan Perma—“

“Jangaaan!!!” Zi Tao membekap Yi Xing, tetapi buru-buru melepasnya karena Yi Xing tidak bisa bernapas.

“Haha,” Yi Xing mengusap tengkuknya malu, “Aku lupa kalau itu rahasia.”

Chen dibuat bertanya-tanya lagi.

_Mereka benar-benar menyimpan banyak hal dariku._

“A-ah, ada baiknya kita segera bergerak,” Han mulai kikuk juga, “Chen, semuanya akan terjawab nanti. Tunggu saja.”

Kupu-kupu hitam membimbing para pemuda menuju sebuah danau yang dikelilingi rapat oleh pepohonan. Di tepi danau, banyak sekali kupu-kupu serupa, beterbangan melingkari seseorang yang berdiri memunggungi mereka.

Seorang wanita.

Ia mengenakan _hanfu_ putih —gaun panjang khas kekaisaran—dengan selendang hitam melingkari lengan. Sebagian rambutnya tergerai melebihi punggungnya, dan sebagian lagi digulung ke atas. Jepit emas berbentuk _fenghuang—_ burung api—disematkan di sana.  

Lambang burung api pada jepit wanita itu mengingatkan Chen pada sesuatu.

Namun, Chen mengurungkan niatnya bertanya karena Han, Yi Fan, Yi Xing, Zi Tao, dan Xiu Min berlutut tiba-tiba.

“Salam, Yang Mulia Permaisuri Song. Maafkan keterlambatan kami.” Han memberikan penghormatan. Si wanita berbalik dan tampaklah kecantikannya yang tak lekang dimakan usia. Chen sendiri merasa berdosa sudah melihat sekilas keindahan wanita itu.

Seseorang yang menerima lambang _fenghuang_ jelas bukan wanita biasa.

Karena lambang itu hanya untuk wanita nomor satu di Kekaisaran Cina.

 _Tapi bukankah hanya ada satu permaisuri, Yang Mulia Permaisuri Wang yang tewas diracun? Lalu siapa lagi permaisuri ini? Apa pula hubungannya dengan mutiara hitam Saudagar Li?,_ pikir Chen.

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapan Han dan mengecup dahi si pemuda penuh rindu.

“Bangkitlah, putraku, Pangeran Lu. Tak ada kesalahan yang perlu kumaafkan; kehadiranmu satu-satunya yang kuharapkan.”

Wanita itu mendekati Yi Fan dan Yi Xing. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka berdua.

“Aku turut berduka cita untuk ibumu, Pangeran Zhang.”

“Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Permaisuri, tetapi saya baik-baik saja,” Yi Xing tersenyum tulus, “Pangeran Lu, Pangeran Wu, Prajurit Huang, dan Xiu Min melindungi saya dengan sangat baik; apa pantas saya bersedih?”

Nah, semuanya makin membingungkan sekarang. Han, Yi Fan, dan Yi Xing, utusan saudagar Shandong itu, kini dipanggil Pangeran?

“Ada orang baru, ya?” Sang permaisuri memandang Chen, “Rasa ingin tahunya besar sekali; berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Siapa pemuda ini, Pangeran Lu, dan mengapa kau membawanya?”

Bagus, Permaisuri Song kelihatannya bisa membaca pikiran seperti anaknya.

Chen tegang ketika sang permaisuri, diikuti dengan beberapa kupu-kupu hitam kecil, menghampirinya.

_Apa aku akan kena murka permaisuri baru ini?_

“Angkat wajahmu, Prajurit Muda. Sebutkan siapa namamu, baru aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang diriku.”

Kupu-kupu Permaisuri  Song kini terbang mengitari Chen—dan hati Chen menjadi lebih tenang. Kekuatan manipulasi perasaan milik Han pasti menurun dari wanita ini, jika Han betul-betul putranya.

“Nama saya Chen, prajurit dari Paekche, daerah selatan Korea, Yang Mulia.”

Sang permaisuri meletakkan tangannya di pipi Chen, mengejutkan si pemuda. Tangan itu halus, harum, dan sangat berhati-hati. Perlahan, tangan itu mengangkat wajah Chen. Pandangan Chen terkunci, sekujur tubuhnya kaku tatkala sang permaisuri tersenyum.

“Namaku Qian, dahulu dianugerahi gelar Permaisuri Song oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kini, dengan keberadaanmu di sisiku, aku akan mengembalikan kehormatanku, anak-anakku, dan menyelamatkan negeri ini.”

***

 _Beberapa tahun sebelum Kekaisaran Cina menyerang Korea, Permaisuri Song dituduh melakukan perzinahan. Bukti-bukti disajikan di pengadilan, begitu kuat hingga Kaisar Langit mempercayainya, padahal Permaisuri Song tidak melakukan kejahatan itu. Sebagai hukuman, Permaisuri Song dibuang ke Pulau Taiwan. Dua putra kembarnya, Putra Mahkota Lu—atau Han—dan Pangeran Wu—atau Yi Fan, diturunkan dari posisi pangeran kelas tertinggi. Selir Suci Wang diberi lambang_ fenghuang _dan putranya, Pangeran Zhang—atau Yi Xing—menjadi putra mahkota yang baru._

_Ketika Cina menginvasi Korea, prajurit Korea berencana menyandera putra mahkota Cina supaya Cina menghentikan serangan. Masalahnya, Korea tidak mengetahui yang mana Putra Mahkota Zhang itu. Pangeran Lu, yang waktu itu berusia dua belas tahun, mengetahui rencana ini berkat kemampuannya membaca pikiran. Ia bersedia menggantikan posisi sang adik. Pangeran Wu dan Putra Mahkota Zhang tentu tak setuju, tetapi Pangeran Lu bersikeras bahwa rencananya akan melengahkan Korea dan memenangkan Cina. Akhirnya, Pangeran Wu mengizinkan kakaknya menjalankan rencana itu, dengan syarat Pangeran Lu harus mengirim pesan tentang keberadaannya melalui telepati._

_Sesuai perkiraan, selama Pangeran Lu disandera, Korea benar-benar kehilangan kewaspadaan. Frekuensi serangan pasukan Cina yang menurun dikira gencatan senjata oleh Korea, padahal sebenarnya, Cina mempersiapkan pasukan yang lebih besar. Ketika Cina menggempur Korea secara total, barulah para tentara sadar mereka menculik orang yang salah. Para prajurit hendak membunuh sang pangeran, tetapi dengan sisa tenaganya, Pangeran Lu berhasil kabur._

_Pangeran yang terlampau muda itu berjuang seorang diri. Dengan langkah terseok, sang pangeran mengetuk pintu belakang sebuah rumah._

_Chen panik mendapati seorang anak berlumur darah di balik pintunya._

_Orang tua dan kakak lelaki Chen ikut bertempur, sehingga dia seorang diri di rumah. Ia tak tahu cara mengobati orang, tetapi Pangeran Lu tidak meminta itu. Sang pangeran hanya ingin merasa aman di dekat seseorang yang ia percaya._

_“Orang dewasa selalu serakah. Perang, perang saja yang ada di pikiran mereka,” Kepala sang pangeran terkulai lemas di pelukan Chen, “Maafkan kaisarku. Dia kadang sembarangan menyetujui pendapat para menteri tanpa mempertimbangkan dampaknya.”_

_Sang pangeran tidak menyebutkan siapa dirinya; Chen hanya tahu dia dari Kekaisaran Cina, jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau Pangeran Lu menyebut ayahnya sendiri dengan ‘kaisarku’._

_“Kenapa kau minta maaf?” Chen kecil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pangeran, “Justru aku yang harus minta maaf atas para prajurit yang menyiksamu selama penyanderaan!”_

_Pangeran Lu tersenyum getir. “Aku ini musuhmu, lho.”_

_“Biar orang-orang dewasa saja yang bertengkar. Anak-anak tidak saling membenci! Tidak peduli dari Paekche atau Luoyang, kita adalah teman!”_

_Setahu Pangeran Lu, walaupun perang sebenarnya urusan orang-orang istana saja, seluruh rakyat pada akhirnya akan membenci negara yang memerangi mereka. Chen betul-betul aneh di mata sang pangeran yang mengerti politik—_

_\--tetapi bukankah anak-anak harusnya begitu: bersahabat?_

_Pintu Chen didobrak. Tentara-tentara Korea menyerbu masuk. Chen menyembunyikan sang pangeran di balik tempat air, lalu dengan berani menghadapi para prajurit, mengatakan bahwa tawanan mereka tidak ada di sini. Para prajurit tidak percaya; mereka menemukan Pangeran Lu dan menyeretnya keluar._

_“Kalian tidak boleh menyakitinya! Dia temanku! Dia temanku!”_

_Seorang prajurit menghempaskan Chen dan menyeret Pangeran Lu dengan menarik rambutnya, seakan-akan sang pangeran itu sampah._

_Chen marah. Setengah sadar, ia memunculkan petir seukuran orang dewasa dan menghanguskan para prajurit._

_Sadar akan perbuatannya, Chen ketakutan. Han mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memeluk Chen yang menggigil._

_“Chen...” Han menutup mata kawannya, “Tenanglah.”_

_“A...” Chen terisak, “...aku membunuh...”_

_“Akulah yang jahat... karena sudah membuatmu membunuh...” sesal Han, “Maaf... aku akan memanggil bantuan...”_

_Kekuatan pikiran sang pangeran menjangkau kembarannya. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Pangeran Wu dan Putra Mahkota Zhang datang menjemput._

_“Astaga!” Putra Mahkota Zhang memeluk kakaknya yang berbeda ibu itu, “Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyembuhkanmu!”_

_Seluruh tubuh putra mahkota memancarkan cahaya redup, melingkupi Pangeran Lu dengan kehangatan. Chen mematung menyaksikan proses penyembuhan yang dilakukan sang Putra Langit._

_“Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!”_

_Chen gemetar. Pangeran Wu tampak sangat marah._

_“I-itu... bukan aku yang melakukannya... tapi me-mereka...” Chen menunjuk mayat-mayat hangus yang bergelimpangan di lantai dapur. Pangeran Wu membakar mereka dengan api yang sangat besar dari tangannya. Dalam sekejap, tubuh-tubuh itu berubah menjadi abu._

_“Apa kau mengkhianati negaramu sendiri, membiarkan prajurit-prajuritmu tewas tanpa membantu mereka?”_

_“Bukan...” Leher Chen tercekat, ingin menangis karena Pangeran Wu memarahinya, “Aku menyayangi negeriku, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kakakmu terluka... Dia_ ‘kan _tidak bersalah... Kenapa mereka mau membunuhnya?”_

_Seseorang yang mempertahankan kebenaran, terlepas dari batas wilayah dan politik, hampir tidak pernah Pangeran Wu temui di Istana._

_“Jangan bakar dia, adikku. Dia anak yang baik—dan aku memiliki rencana lain untuknya.” bisik Pangeran Lu. Pangeran Wu menghembuskan napas panjang. “Apa lagi? Terbang dari Hangzhou ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu sudah makan tenaga banyak, sekarang kau punya ide lain?”_

_“Tidak dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, kok,” Pangeran Lu tersenyum penuh rahasia, “Ini berhubungan dengan kebebasan ibu permaisuri kita dari Taiwan.”_

_Pangeran Wu mendengus kesal. Kakaknya selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya._

_Ketiga pangeran kembali ke istana setelah Pangeran Lu mengikat janji dengan Chen._

_“Berjanjilah, jika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menjadi teman yang saling melindungi!”_

_Chen dan Pangeran Lu menjaga janji itu dengan sama-sama memperkuat diri mereka._

_Waktu bergulir. Pangeran Lu kehilangan jejak sahabatnya, tetapi kepala pengawal putra mahkota, Kapten Huang—atau Zi Tao, mengenalkannya dengan seorang anggota pasukan pengawal kerajaan yang baru. Prajurit ini salah satu yang diambil dari Korea dan teruji kesetiaannya._

_Dia Xiu Min._

_Suatu hari, sebuah pesan dari kupu-kupu hitam tiba pada Pangeran Lu, mengabarkan bahwa Permaisuri Song baik-baik saja. Sang permaisuri hanya belum bisa mengirim kabar menembus perisai kuat yang ‘ditanam’ Kaisar Langit pada masa sebelumnya di Taiwan. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa semua prajurit yang menangkapnya ternyata bukan orang Cina, tetapi orang Mongolia yang menyamar sangat sempurna—dan mereka telah kalah oleh kekuatan ilusi sang permaisuri. Diduga, orang-orang ini ingin melemahkan Cina dengan menyingkirkan Permaisuri Song yang cerdas, tetapi rencana mereka tidak berhasil karena Permaisuri Song menghabisi mereka di Taiwan. Pangeran Lu diminta berhati-hati._

_Prediksi Permaisuri Song tepat, tetapi Pangeran Lu terlambat mengetahuinya. Pelayan utusan Mongolia itu dieksekusi, begitu pula semua mata-mata supaya tidak melapor. Dalam keadaan darurat, Pangeran Lu dan empat orang lainnya berusaha mengarungi Laut Cina Selatan menuju Taiwan, tetapi segel lama buatan Kaisar Langit tidak tertembus._

_Pangeran Lu kemudian teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Bagaikan kebetulan, Xiu Min mengenali orang ini dan membawanya langsung ke hadapan sang pangeran._

***

**BERSAMBUNG**


	6. 凡 (Fán) - hal yang lumrah

Pagi-pagi buta, kapal berlayar menuju Hangzhou. Penumpangnya bertambah satu orang: sang permaisuri baru, ‘mutiara hitam’ Kekaisaran. Wanita ini menjadi amunisi rahasia Cina, tetapi kehadirannya akan terus disembunyikan oleh para pangeran dan prajurit hingga rencana tersusun matang.

“Maaf menipumu, Chen.”

“Tidak masalah, Pangeran. Jika Pangeran tidak melakukan ini, bahaya yang dihadapi Permaisuri akan lebih besar,” Chen menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat, “Selain itu, dalam misi ini banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang tidak terduga. Bertemu dengan Pangeran, terlibat dalam pertarungan hebat, belajar bekerja sama, menemukan Permaisuri... semuanya sangat luar biasa!”

“Kau orang yang bersemangat,” Han, atau Pangeran Lu, meninju pelan lengan atas Chen, “Padahal, di masa depan, akan lebih banyak hal mengejutkan. Sebagian besarnya kukira tidak terlalu bagus.”

“Apa maksud Pangeran?”

Pangeran Lu memeluk lututnya. “Perang, rencana licik, penataan ulang hierarki di pemerintahan... pasti makan waktu yang lama. Terlebih, jika Yang Mulia Permaisuri kembali, besar kemungkinanku mendapatkan gelar Putra Mahkota lagi.”

“Lalu kenapa?” Chen menaikkan alisnya, “Sebuah gelar tidak akan jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Selama Pangeran berada di jalan kebenaran, kami semua siap membantu!”

“Begitukah?” Pangeran Lu tersenyum, “Bertemu dengan orang sesetia kau adalah anugerah langit, kau tahu.”

Chen jadi malu.

“Dan karena itu, aku punya sebuah rencana untuk merekomendasikanmu sebagai anggota pasukan khusus pengawal Putra Mahkota.”

Hah?

Pikiran Chen kosong. Lama ia mencerna kalimat Pangeran Lu.

“T-tunggu dulu!” Chen gugup, “A-apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Saya belum terlatih untuk m-melindungi keluarga kerajaan dan t-tiba-tiba...”

“Wah, ada yang kena jebakan lagi!” teriak Xiu Min yang sedang mengemudikan kapal tanpa berpaling ke belakang. Siapapun jelas tak sanggup jika mendadak ‘dibebani’ tugas seberat itu, tetapi kalau Pangeran Lu yang memerintahkan, mulut ini sulit mengatakan tidak. Itulah jebakan yang Xiu Min maksud. Hal yang sama terjadi padanya dan Kapten Huang ketika ‘dipaksa’ mengajukan diri sebagai kepala dan wakil kepala pasukan pengawal Putra Mahkota. Kalau Pangeran Wu dan Pangeran Zhang... jangan ditanya berapa kali mereka berhasil dirayu Pangeran Lu.

“Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!” Pangeran Lu merentangkan tangan ke atas dengan lega, “Kalau aku jadi Putra Mahkota, aku akan merekomendasikan Chen untuk pasukan pengawalku! Lalu aku akan tunjuk Pangeran Zhang jadi kepala tabib! Oh, aku juga akan memasukkan Yi Fan dalam daftar calon ahli strategi—“

Nama-nama yang diajukan buru-buru melayangkan protes, tetapi Pangeran Lu keras kepala. Keramaian di geladak ini malah menimbulkan kedamaian yang aneh dalam hati Permaisuri Song. Kedekatan para pangeran dan prajurit muda memberinya kepastian bahwa setelah Kaisar Langit turun tahta, akan ada generasi berhati murni yang menggantikannya.

***

**_2012 M_ **

“Hacchii!!!”

Chen menyedot ingus. Begadang demi menuntaskan sebuah novel memang tidak bagus buat kesehatan, tetapi ia terlanjur penasaran dengan kisah prajurit yang jadi tokoh utama novel petualangan fantasi itu. Chen membalik halaman, lanjut ke bab berikutnya, tetapi seseorang menyambar buku itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

“Kris- _ge_ , kembalikan!!! Aku belum selesai membacanya!!!” mohon Chen, berguling-guling dengan maksud pasang _aegyo,_ tetapi Kris, sebagai _leader boy band_ yang baik, terlalu kaku untuk dibujuk.

“Tidur, Chen. Tinggal 24 jam lebih sedikit menuju Jiangsu Countdown. Kau harus mempersiapkan staminamu untuk penampilan terbaik EXO-M.”

“Kau sendiri juga belum tidur.” Chen cemberut, masih berusaha meraih bukunya. Kris bergeming.

“Xiu Min, Lu Han, bawa dia ke kamar.”

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja, Xiu Min dan Lu Han menangkap kaki serta tangan Chen, lalu menggotongnya seperti suku pedalaman yang menemukan manusia untuk dimakan. Chen meronta-ronta. “Tidaaak! Kris- _ge,_ aku masih mau baca novelnya!!!”

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
